Minneapolis & A Tour
by RocknRollZombie
Summary: Becky, and Dan have a moment to remember the ones they loved and lost. When Dan tells Becky that Louise asked him to tell her to stay.


"Hey, Dad."

Dan looked behind himself as he was reaching for something in the cabinet.

"Hey, Becky, Little Bev is asleep. DJ left with a black eye thanks to her rattle." Dan chuckled remembering his son leaving, and mumbling about rattles being a weapon.

Becky walked over, and helped with getting what her father was reaching for.

"So how did the romantic dinner with Louise go?" Becky gently nudged Dan, the older man shook his head as his daughter's idea.

"It wasn't romantic." He tried to deny it as he patted his daughter's arm as she helped him sit down.

"Candles,wine...pretty sure a romantic dinner." The blonde pointed out as she sat down.

Dan sighed he wanted to divert the conversation to a different topic.

"Your not wearing his Ring around your neck anymore?"

He should have thought of something else to say, when he noticed Becky's entire demeanor change in an instant.

"I don't wear it anymore because I don't want to lose it." She softly whispered as she stirs her mug of coffee. Looking back toward the living room, towards the photos, where she knows his photo sits with that smirk of his that she misses.

She feels her father pat her arm, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

She bites the inside of her cheek, "it's fine"

"So anyways did Louise tell you about the opportunity she got?" She questions.

He doesn't have to answer the look on his face says it all.

"Yes, and she gave me an ultimatum."

"Really?"

Dan nods his head, "she asked me to tell her to stay."

Becky can't help, but feel an ache in her chest, they way her father was talking about Louise's tour offer. Couldn't help, but remind her of the night Mark told her about the offer in Minneapolis.

"I just didn't know how to tell you." She muses, shaking her head as her dad's confused look.

"It's what Mark told me, before we eloped. The night When he told me he did get an offer."

"The job in Minneapolis."

"Yes, I told him to stay, then I told him that I couldn't tell him what to do."

Dan simply listens to Becky as she remembers and tells him about the events that eventually led to her, and Mark's elopement.

"I told him that I would be stuck watching bonanza with you, and mom. While he probably would have found someone else." Dan can't help but crack a smile, as the smile on Becky's face a genuine happy smile on his daughter's face. Not one that's forced or trying to put up a front for the rest of the family.

"And what did he say."

"He had the usual determined look on his face when his mind was set on something. He said that he didn't say he was going to take it."

Her coffee's gone cold now, as she pushes the mug a little bit away.

Dan can't help, but let out a sigh he misses that kid. Things probably would be different for Becky if Mark was still alive, if Roseanne was still alive he wouldn't feel like he tore out a good woman's heart out.

"The day I screamed at you about the bike shop, and college. About Mark leaving, it just felt like my entire world was crumbling right beneath my feet. I shouldn't have never taken it out on you like that." Becky squeeze her father's arm, her eyes focused on the table so he won't see the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"You had a right to be mad, Becky. I just didn't want to hear the truth that I failed at something." Dan offers a small smile as Becky looks up at him.

"I miss the kid, and how your mother would make fun of his hair, or she would complain about how she didn't like it when he would come through the back door, or sit on the couch like he was family." Dan states, as he glanced at his wedding ring on his finger.

"Joke was on you, and mom, he eventually became family." Becky laughed as she can remember Mark grumbling into her neck that the day her mother went over to confront him over taking the Harley out, accusing him of already sleeping with her. Her mother left not before messing with his hair.

"You think things would be different,...if they were both still with us."

"I like to think so, I like to think that we wouldn't have had to worry about your sobriety. That Darlene wouldn't have had to raise two kids on her own. Mark would have given David hell for thinking of leaving." Dan states like it's a fact because he knew it was true. If Mark was still around David probably would had never left Darlene with two kids knowing his older brother would probably be pissed off.

Becky wouldn't have had to turn to alcohol as a means to drown her sorrows, and pain. His daughter would have been happy with her husband still, watching the two just fall more in love with each other. He probably would have had a fourth grandchild earlier at a slightly younger age.

His Rosie, and Mark would probably still be at odds with each other at times.

He thanks Becky as she helps him to his room, wishing her a good night.

Becky goes down stairs, checking on little Bev to find that she was still sleeping peacefully. Taking out the necklace where she has Mark's ring, and clutching it in her hand as she falls asleep.

Both father, and daughter asleep with heavy hearts for similar reasons. As they spent the night remembering their loved ones.


End file.
